


Второе Благословение

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Mistborn trilogy spoilers, Off-screen torture, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: Крики звенят в ушах Тен-Суна ещё долго после того, как дело сделано.
Relationships: Vin & TenSoon
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: тексты G-T





	Второе Благословение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Second Blessing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410365) by [squirenonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirenonny/pseuds/squirenonny). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Крики Ор-Сьера звенели у него в ушах.  
Сколько лет прошло? А воспоминания всё ещё не померкли.  
Тен-Сун бежал по знакомой тропинке к холму вдалеке. В конечном итоге он вернулся к телу волкодава. Не насовсем - с учётом всего того, что нужно было сделать, - но для _этого_ он всегда будет носить именно эти кости.  
Так просто казалось правильным.

* * * 

_\- Почему? Почему, Тен-Сун?  
Долгое время этот вопрос был единственным, что удавалось вытянуть из Ор-Сьера. Из-за его ли упрямства, из-за его ли преданности Договору? Или из-за того, что собственное чувство вины заставляло Тен-Суна сдерживаться?_

_\- Потому что мой хозяин мне приказал, - сказал Тен-Сун._

_На это Ор-Сьер только улыбнулся. Единственное объяснение, нужное любому кандре, и в то же время ничего не оправдывающее._

_Но Тен-Сун взял себя в руки, надавил сильнее и вытянул нужные ему сведения._

* * * 

Им тогда двигала ненависть, бессильная ярость кандры, связанного Договором. Тен-Суну доводилось делать ужасные вещи для своих хозяев, но ничто не могло сравниться с убийством Ор-Сьера. Он ненавидел Зейна за этот приказ, ненавидел Страффа Венчера за то, что тот отдал его Зейну, ненавидел Первых и Вторых за то, что вообще дали ему этот Договор.

И ненавидел Вин просто за то, что делал это, чтобы подобраться к ней.

* * * 

_В конце концов Ор-Сьер сломался и теперь захлёбывался словами. Он знал, что умрёт, и хотел покончить со всем как можно скорее._

_Тен-Сун был ему за это благодарен. Слушать, как Ор-Сьер так кричит, **заставлять** собрата по поколению так кричать… Никогда прежде Тен-Сун не был столь близок к нарушению Договора. И не приведи Сохранение ещё раз оказаться даже вполовину так близко к этой черте._

_Они почти закончили. Ор-Сьер рассказал Тен-Суну почти всё, что тому требовалось знать. Сейчас он говорил о девушке, которой Тен-Суну предстояло служить - или, во всяком случае, делать вид, что служит. Ор-Сьер говорил с неприязнью, типичной для кандры, обсуждающего людей, но без ненависти. Она неплохой человек, объяснял он, она недоверчива и обижена действиями Ор-Сьера в рамках Договора с Келсером, но её намерения честны. Пусть она и убила Отца. Ор-Сьер рисовал портрет подозрительной, волевой и верной девушки, которая была добрее большинства хозяев, пусть и воспринимала доставшийся ей в наследство Договор болезненно._

_Пусть даже её последним приказом Ор-Сьеру - и, следовательно, в каком-то роде первым приказом Тен-Суну - было надеть кости волкодава._

* * * 

Поначалу было так просто ненавидеть Вин. В этом унизительном теле, слыша крики Ор-Сьера в голове, ненавидеть её было просто до облегчения. Какое-то время Тен-Сун радовался возможности предать её и отдать в руки Зейна.

Какое-то время.

* * * 

_Он не мог с уверенностью сказать, когда именно его упорное желание выполнить Договор до конца перешло в мрачное удовлетворение от выполнения каждой задачи, которую Вин ставила перед ним - и когда это упорство начало перерастать в уважение._

_Знал лишь, что однажды ночью они сидели на крыше, вокруг них свивались потоки тумана, и, глядя на неё, Тен-Сун увидел смелую, добрую, достойную восхищения девушку, а не брата, погибшего в угоду людским интригам. Услышал её страдание, неуверенность и сожаления, а не крики Ор-Сьера._

_Тен-Сун понял тогда, что сделает ради неё всё что угодно._

* * * 

И он сделал. Нарушил Договор, раскрыл самые тщательно хранимые тайны народа кандр. Ради неё. Отправился домой, чтобы предстать перед судом и попытаться переубедить других кандр. Ради неё. Привёл туда Сэйзеда и помог ему узнать правду.  
Ради неё.

В конце, вынимая свои Благословения, как того требовал Первый Договор, он думал вовсе не об Отце, а только о Вин.

Ноги вынесли Тен-Суна на Поле Перерождения - море яркой зелени с точками желанников, с новыми статуями Вин и Эленда, установленными на вершине холма по заказу их выживших друзей. Он сел у её ног, глядя снизу вверх на изваянное лицо, в котором отпечатались её сила и упрямство, но не её доброта, не сочувствие к кандре, попавшему в ловушку между долгом и верностью.

\- Я хотел увидеться с вами ещё раз, - сказал он статуе. - Я всегда намеревался вернуться после того, как сделаю всё необходимое. Думаю, вы собирались поступить так же.

Они оба в каком-то смысле умерли прежде, чем он смог вернуться к ней, с той лишь разницей, что Тен-Суну повезло - его гибель оказалась менее неотвратимой. Не было ничьей вины, не было преступления в том, что судьба повела их разными дорогами.  
И всё же Тен-Сун жалел о том, что нарушил это обещание, больше, чем когда-либо жалел о нарушении Договора с Зейном.

Вздохнув, он свернулся калачиком у ног статуи, положив морду на лапы и оглядывая прекрасный мир, который Вин помогла сделать реальностью. Яркие краски, тёплое солнце в чистом синем небе, смех, доносящийся из поселения у дороги, - всё это не могло перечеркнуть тьму, что царила раньше. Крики Ор-Сьера по-прежнему преследовали его во снах.

Но убив Ор-Сьера, Тен-Сун похитил два Благословения.

Благословение Силы, которое он продолжал носить в своей плоти, укрепляло его тело, но второе было куда ценнее. Второе благословение, похищенное Тен-Суном у брата, как ни парадоксально, было единственным, что притупляло чувство вины, когда крики становились совсем невыносимыми.

Он похитил возможность узнать Вин.


End file.
